The mutual love
by inazumajonaseleven3
Summary: After the end of the FFI, Suishou Yusaburu departs with Fubuki Shirou to Hokkaido to live with him. However, during her time there, both of them realize that they're in love...with each other. What would happen now? complete. one-shot.


**Assalam o alikum minna! here's my second one shot, this time it's Fubuki Shirou x OC It's actually a request from Shiranai Atsune. I'm satisfied with it , so i hope you enjoy it. **

**And something else, i want to wish you all Aid Mawled Said, well i can't type it in arabic...hehe, anyway yesterday was the birth of Arrassoul, so i wanted to tell you! Now enjoy!**

* * *

"Yusaburu-chan, are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, coming, sorry Shirou-kun!"

Fubuki Shirou and Suishou Yusaburu left their shared house to prepare for the last day of school before the weekend. Actually, it's just that Yusaburu lives with Fubuki in his house. Ever since the FFI ended, she left with Fubuki to his hometown Hokkaido to stay with him due to some personal matters. However, giving her intelligence, she was a year higher than her teammates in Raimon, only when she transformed to Hakuren, she was put in the same classes as Fubuki because of some errors in her file they said. But, even so she was relieved, seeing as she only knew Fubuki as a friend back then. When she was accepted to be a member in Hakuren high school soccer club, she made more friends tough.

Suishou has long black hair tied into a ponytail, with two white locks of her hair dangling on her shoulders. She has light blue eyes with a regular colored skin. The girl put on a white long coat, unlike Fubuki who was used to the cold, wearing only the school's uniform.

As you already see, Yusaburu is that type of girl who's stubborn and strict, but she also is dense if you know her well. Actually her dark past was the reason behind her personality, when she was once the captain of Galourmore Junior high soccer club determined to be the best striker and win the championships. Galourmore High specializes in nano-technology that enables kids to have super speed, strength and accuracy. So as they were told that the only four elements were succefull, they immediately sent themselves away by purposely failing. They enrolled in Galourmore High, because if they don't, their abilities will be taken away, or even get killed. Seeing as they only managed to get one cure, they were told to win the championships to be cured. Shortly after their match against Raimon, they realized they were just pawns. She could still remember the day Fubuki and Endo saved her from the dark. The latter helped her by showing her the true meaning of skills and strength, While Shirou helped her with her feelings, which she fell in love with…She after that joined Raimon to find the cure itself.

Once in front of the school's gates, the duo ran to their first class where they greeted their teammates.

"Ohayo, Fubuki-kun, Suishou-chan!" Kanko said to them as they approached her. Kanko and some other friends of Fubuki, who were graduated like him, entered the same high school as him.

"Ohayo Kanko-chan! Minna!" Fubuki replied back in the same cheerful tone, addressing all of them.

Yusaburu smiled at them muttering an 'Ohayo' as well. She and Fubuki managed to sit on their seats, which were beside each other, before their math teacher entered and began studying.

As the rest of the period went on, Yusaburu began to drift in her thoughts, frequently succeeding in hearing parts of what the teacher was saying. She was thinking back to how she ended up here with Fubuki. Seeing as they were in the middle of the second semester, she was looking forward for summer, to go and reunite with her Raimon teammates. She couldn't say that she wasn't enjoying her time here in Hokkaido, contrariwise she loved it here, being able to spend her time with Fubuki, who she developed feeling for…, it embarrassed her to say it, but Fubuki somehow managed to melt her cold heart since then, and she was still wondering about it. Fubuki was determined to help her and comfort her no matter what, but why? She figured it was simply because Fubuki was a nice person, or that he saw himself in her when he was going on and on about being perfect. She knew that it was for both reasons. And yes, Shirou once told her his story when he was merging personalities with Atsuya, and that just showed her that he trusted her, and she was grateful for it…

"Suishou Yusaburu!" The teacher called her over.

"Hai!" Replying, she stood up startled by her broken thoughts.

"Please come here and solve this equation!" The teacher said.

"Hai!" Yusaburu walked to the board, relieved that the teacher didn't realize that she was deep in her thoughts. She was grateful that she had a high intelligence so that she could solve easily this neutralization tough.

Fubuki eyed her doubtingly, considering the fact that she wasn't paying attention during the class. He was easily able to see if there was any problem going on with her. She was a good friend to him, and the fact that she lived with him just made him understand her better. The ice user actually has a preference for her to all the girls that he was friends with, he felt in ease with her, not that he didn't actually with his teammates, it just was…different. He even considered her his best female friend. When she was in Galourmore high, he felt as if something was pulling him to her. Something deep in his heart told him to help her, and he was glad he did. Instead of her cold stoned heart, she changed to a really nice girl, not really, but well. Fubuki was aware of one fact when he once confronted himself of what she really meant to him. He was in love with her…

The school bell rang, letting the students know that it's the end of the class. The pupils exited the class preparing for one last class seeing as they had only morning to be schooled. Yusaburu and Fubuki headed to their lockers together chatting about soccer practice.

"Hey shirou-kun, I was thinking about some hissatsus we could run together, what do you think?" Yusaburu asked Fubuki.

"That sounds good; I was going to ask you anyway. How about we practice after school? I already verified that no one would occupy the field…" He suggested with a questioning look.

"Works for me!" she accepted the suggestion, giving him a thumbs up, and she added "Now let's head back before we get scolded!" after hearing the bell ringing. So they headed to their next class, with the rest of their classmates.

The class went pretty well after then, but the students were getting bored about the speech their History teacher was making. However, soon after, the school bell rang a third time signaling the end of the school this week. Heading to their homes, the teenagers excitedly left the school gates.

"Shirou-kun, come on let's go train!" Yusaburu mentioned him over, catching his wrist and pulling him along with her. They already changed in the school dressing room before leaving.

"Hai! Let's go and run that Hissatsu!" He laughed out, amused by seeing an excited Yusaburu heading to the soccer field.

They began by doing some warming ups, preparing themselves for some rough training due to the fact that Yusaburu was violent when playing soccer.

After the warming up, they decided to begin by practicing their hissatsus first, before trying a combination shoot hissatsu.

Fubuki went to the field grounds and took his position, with Yusaburu in the sidelines. Fubuki inhaled in air and run to the ball. The ice user leaped into the air with ball and slashed it with his foot, and it appeared as a claw slashed the ball three times. As a large wolf was created, it roars loud with Fubuki. The ball headed straight for the goal after three orbs were made.

"WOLF LEGEND! V6!" Fubuki cried out loud, as the ball went in the net.

"That was amazing, Shirou-kun! I wonder if Endo-sama could stop it if he was here!" Congratulating him, Yusaburu made her way toward Shirou giving a highfive.

"Thank you, Yusaburu-chan! I really don't know, but captain sure would have his skills improved as well!" he answered, chuckling when an image of a hyper Endo trying to block the ball from entering the net, crossed his mind.

"Yeah that's right! Now it's my turn!" She replied, adding a smirk to the last part of her sentence.

Fubuki got out of the way, letting Suishou have her space. The girl lifted the ball into the air with massive speed, as the background turned a blue sky with clouds. Then after two counter-clockwise she spun by going around it.

"AIR BLAST! V4!" She cried as she kicked the ball in a ballerina-like way. She grinned as the ball entered the net with an amazing power.

"That was awesome; you've really improved it since the graduation match…!" Fubuki complimented her as he gave her a thumb up. She satisfyingly smiled, having her secret crush once again praising her. Shirou looked at her, happy to see her delighted. It was rare to see her smile, but he liked it when she did.

"Come on now, let's start practicing our Hissatsu!" She said when she found herself looking in the grey eyes of her teammate, wishing that the blush on her face wasn't visible…

"Do you have any idea how that move should be…?" The ex-captain of Hakuren asked Yusaburu with a serious look, which was replaced with an awkward look.

"Not yet…" She placed her chin on the tips of her fingers, supporting her right arm with her left hand, in a thinking way.

"We can use both elements, wind and ice…!" Fubuki added while smiling.

"We can try that, why not?! Let's give it a shot!" She approved of the idea giving him a wink, compelling a blush on his cheeks.

The two players took their positions. Fubuki stood in front of the ball, kicking it in the air while an ice block formed around it. Yusaburu jumped in the air after the ball, and kicked it to the ground with the back of her foot. The ball slammed against the ground with force which made it instantly flew back in the air. The two players jumped after it, deciding to kick it at the same time, forcing themselves to hold hands, which startled both of them…

"AIRY BLIZZARD!" they screamed in unison, but sadly the ball went above the net.

"Damn…" The ex-captain of Galourmore cursed. She was a little frustrated with herself due to the fact that holding hands with Fubuki made her loose attentiveness.

"The timing was off…" Shirou whispered loudly enough so the girl with him could hear.

"It's alright, let's try again!" She replied back ordering herself to be more attentive. The duo went back to run the hissatsu once again, but the same problem was still there. The training went like that for almost an hour, causing the two teens drop on the field from fatigue, panting heavily.

"The timing's still off!" Crossing her legs, Yusaburu whispered to herself, but even so Fubuki could hear her.

"I think that's enough for today, Yusaburu-chan, we have to refresh our minds so we could know what's lacking!" Fubuki calmly. He knew what was wrong, but he couldn't admit it loud. The feeling was mutual tough, even Yusubaru couldn't tell him. It's just that holding hands made them awkward, not that they didn't like it, they _loved it_.

"All right! But I don't want to return home yet…I'm bored…!" she added in an annoying tone the last part of her sentence. Shirou couldn't help himself but chuckle.

"Okay, then let's have a walk in the forest, it'll do well for us to breath in some fresh air, we should let our mind relax…" The ice user suggested to his best female friend, letting the wind hit his face and blowing his hair, closing his eyes.

"Okay then! Let's get changed and then have a walk." She accepted the idea standing up, going over to Fubuki offering a hand to help him get up. Fubuki smiled and took her hand, causing his face to heat up, as well as hers, again…They quickly let go of each other once Fubuki was on his feet.

So they headed back to the dressing room and changed their clothes. After doing so, they headed to the path that leads to the forest behind their school, silently observing the white snow on the trees branches. It was Fubuki who broke the silence.

"The summer is coming…I love that season…" He said, calmly adding the last part while the wind blew his hair again.

"Oh really? I thought summer wasn't your thing…?" She asked noticing how his features softened with her blue-sky eyes.

"Yeah…but it's different here in Hokkaido, the color of the snow would change into a lovely light white, and avalanches don't happen often in this season." He smiled at her locking his eyes with those of his companion.

"I see…well I'm looking forward to it too…so we can go and reunite with our friends in Inazuma town." She replied back, not ashamed anymore to admit that she missed her friends.

"Do you miss them? I mean Inazuma Japan and Raimon?!" Raising his eyebrows, he teasingly asked her with a challenging smile on his face.

"Not all of them!" she answered sternly, causing a sweat drop to form on Fubuki's forehead." Well, okay, I kind of miss them…" she added sulking.

Shirou smiled at her, causing a blush to appear on Yusaburu's cheeks. She mentally slapped herself, wondering why the hell she blushed because of some little smile. Well, she knew she was in love, but that didn't mean she had to _show_ that she was in love, damn it…

Suddenly the air began getting thicker and thicker, and soon after, the couple was stuck in a storm.

"Damn!" She almost shouted out of anger. Fubuki laughed and with a single look from her, he knew that she was warning him.

"Come on, we'll find our way back, it's easy." Fubuki smiled at her.

"Do you see me scared, Shirou-kun?!" She asked him with a sly grin on her face.

"Actually no, but come on, we'll get cold if we stay here…!" he replied smiling at her causing an automatic smile to shine on her face as well.

"Okay! But…" Fubuki stopped smiling for a second, wondering what she was going to say. "I'm not cold, Shirou-kun!" The mentioned boy snickered when he heard the response from her lips.

After he stopped laughing, he muttered a "Stubborn girl" and walked along with her to go to their house. It didn't take them long after they arrived at home and dropped themselves on the sofa. However Yusaburu got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Soon after, when she entered the living room she found nobody there, she decided to check the kitchen, and there she found Fubuki.

"Shirou-kun, what are you doing?!" she asked tiredly. Of course she would be tired after all the events today.

Fubuki jumped, slightly startled by the sudden interruption. When he turned around, he saw Yusaburu standing in the door.

"Oh, I was just preparing some hot cocoa milk to warm up…You go to the living room and relax on the couch; I'm coming in a minute." He replied nicely, smiling at the girl in front of him.

"Okay then, Arigato!" A little smile was present on her face after hearing those words. She parted to the living room, and settled herself on the big sofa they dropped themselves on earlier. She waited a few minutes before Fubuki entered the room with two hot cocoa in his hands, placing them on the table in front of the couch. But after that he found a blanket on another armchair, so he took it. When he settled himself beside Yusaburu, he pulled the blanket over them both, and they both sipped their drinks.

"Thank you!" Suishou said after a long silence.

"What for?" Fubuki looked at her, with a questioning look on his face. She averted her eyes from him and answered.

"Well for the cocoa!" she replied, slowly brushing through her wet locks.

"No problem…you don't even have to thank me for it…" he added smirking, while he closed his eyes. He opened them a minute after when he heard a sudden sneeze. His eyes traveled to the sick face of the girl beside him.

"You caught a cold" he pointed out, and then a sigh escaped his lips. "Not cold yet, huh?!" he chuckled.

"I'm not sick!" However her body was acting the opposite of her words, she was shivering from the cold. Shirou noticed it and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Here… it's much better now, don't you think?" His voice was comforting, you would love to listen to it all day, but his cheeks were carrying a shy, red blush from awkwardness.

You could say the same for Yusaburu. She was flushing madly, lost for words. If she said that she didn't like it, it would be a flat-out lie. She loved this feeling so much, that she wrapped her arms shyly around Fubuki's chest, bringing her head on his shoulder. She was tense at first, but after that she relaxed in the hug.

"This is much better!" she softly replied, letting the ice user break her defenses once again and show her soft side, and Fubuki was well aware of it. After some time, Fubuki decided to break the silence.

"Say, Yusaburu-chan, do you like it here? I mean in Hokkaido?!" He asked her the question that was bugging his mind for a while now.

"Of course! I love it here. Why do you ask?!" she replied, slightly taken aback by the question.

"Well, I thought I was forcing you to stay when I asked you to live with me. And seeing that you miss Inazuma Town had me thinking that you didn't like it in here…" He slowly replied, tightening his grip over the girl's shoulders.

Yusaburu raised her head from his shoulder to look him directly in the eyes. They were both blushing deep red because their faces were inches apart.

"No, I like it here Shirou-kun, actually I love it here, being with you…." She whispered shyly, smiling while averting her eyes to the floor.

"Arigato" he lifted her chin up, locking his eyes with hers, before replying back. "um…Yusaburu-chan, I wanted to tell you this for a while now…and…" he inhaled air in before locking eyes once again with Yusaburu's shining ones." I really like you Yusaburu… and I want to tell you that I….love you…." He muttered the last part with a shy, nervous expression, waiting for an answer.

Yusaburu in the other hand was speechless, she kept on looking at Fubuki with shocked eyes, but then her eyes transformed into a gentle gaze, which warmed Fubuki's heart.

"I love you too…Shirou…" she smiled and leaned in, crashing her lips with Fubuki's who didn't even process the information yet. Soon after, he returned the kiss very gently so they could enjoy the moment together. Once they parted, they locked eyes once again, smiling warmly at each other.

"Arigato…" Fubuki thanked her. Yusaburu just smiled warmly before letting her head rest on his shoulder once again hugging him tightly around the chest, while Fubuki's arm traveled to her waist, fully returning the embrace while resting his head on hers.

"I'm sleepy…" Suishou slowly said showing her growing tiredness.

"Then let's take a nap" Fubuki answered her whispering.

"Okay…" she smiled before closing her eyes.

"I love you…" Shirou quickly added before she could drift in sleep.

"I love you too…" Yusaburu replied back, inhaling in the sigh of her lover, smiling sweetly.

And there they slept cuddling next to each other, glad that their feelings were mutual after all, and that their training tomorrow would be much better seeing that the problem was solved.

* * *

**Well, did you enjoy it, i hope you did, and please review because i almost broke my back due to the fact that i sat in front of the computer for 3 hours straight without blinking to write this. (lol, just kidding) That's true, but i won't force you to review, i love you!**


End file.
